


Movie Night

by dietcokeenthusiast



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gay, Possible Spoilers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 19:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6533098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dietcokeenthusiast/pseuds/dietcokeenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camilla decides to do a little something different for her and Hinoka's movie night. It works better than she ever could have hoped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a fic/art exchange for thegadgetfish on tumblr! The prompt was "gay", and I hope I delivered! Also, there may be some possible spoilers for The Thing. Hope you enjoy my first attempt at a modern AU fic!

 

“Camilla?”

“In the kitchen, dear”, Camilla called out, hurriedly smoothing out her dress. She checked the plate to make sure that the cheese and crackers looked good, and poured two glasses of wine. Hearing the sound of keys hitting the counter, she turned around to see her girlfriend standing in the entranceway. “Welcome home, my sweet Hinoka!” Camilla chirped, throwing her arms around her and kissing her, letting just a little bit of tongue slip between her lips. “How was work today?”

The faintest tinge of pink colored Hinoka’s cheeks as she pulled away. “It was good! How were the kids today?”

“Wonderful as always, for the most part,” Camilla smiled, brushing a hand against Hinoka’s cheek. “A pair of them got into a fight at recess, but I carefully explained the consequences for not getting along in my class.”

Hinoka sighed. “Didn’t you get an angry phone call from a parent the last time you threatened to feed a child to Marzia?”

“I did. This time, though, I convinced them that Marzia would know if they told their parents. They were so wonderfully behaved after that,” Camilla giggled. She glanced over at the boa napping in the large terrarium in the living room. _It’s not as though she’s large enough to eat a third grader…_

Hinoka just rolled her eyes, and played with Camilla’s hair. “Sometimes I wonder how they even let you be in charge of kids.”

Camilla put on an expression of mock offence. “My dearest Hinoka, are you suggesting I’m unfit to be around children?”

Hinoka stiffened. “I-I’m sorry! I was only k-kidding, I didn’t mean to actually suggest y-you were a bad teacher or anything.”

Camilla chuckled, and kissed Hinoka once again. “Only joking, my dear. I never tire of seeing you get so flustered over me.”

“R-right, I knew that.” Hinoka grumbled.

“Of course you did, my darling,” Camilla cooed. “So I’ve already ordered pizza for us, and I’ve made us a little bit of a snack for us until it gets here.” She gestured over to the glasses of wine and the plate of cheese and crackers. “It’s nothing terribly fancy, but I hope you enjoy it none the less.”

Camilla barely finished when Hinoka had stepped over to the plate, and popped a piece of brie into her mouth. “Mmm… it’s delicious!”

Camilla smiled. “Wonderful!”

Taking the plate and both of their glasses, Hinoka led Camilla out to the living room, putting them down on the coffee table. She shrugged off her blazer, throwing it onto a nearby chair, and then plopped down in her usual spot on the couch. “So what’s the cheesy romance we’re watching this week? Do I need to get another box of tissues out for you?”

Camilla smirked to herself. As much as she adored their movie nights, she thought that maybe it was time for a change. If it ended with her love clinging to her by the end of it, well, that was all the better. “I was thinking we might watch something scary tonight, instead.”

Hinoka glanced over at Camilla. “A horror movie?”

“Yes, dear,” Camilla chirped, sitting down on the couch next to Hinoka, placing a hand on her thigh. “I know that you had mentioned you hadn’t seen The Thing, so I thought we might try that out tonight.”

Hinoka visibly gulped. “The Thing, huh? I, uh, heard that one was pretty scary.”

“Well yes, that’s the idea of a horror movie, my darling,” Camilla tilted her head. “If it’s too frightening, we can always choose to watch something else.”

Hinoka suddenly sat up straighter. “N-no way! I can handle watching some alien movie!”

“Are you sure? I remember your brother mentioned that you and Sakura would get so frightened whenever he told scary stories to you, or pretended to be possessed,” she teased.

“T-that’s just Takumi being an idiot! I don’t get scared easy like that. Sakura just needed me to help comfort her.”

Camilla chuckled, and gave Hinoka’s thigh a squeeze. “Very well, I believe you. I’ll get it started.”

Once Camilla had the movie set up, she returned to her spot next to Hinoka, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Her girlfriend sighed happily, immediately snuggling closer to Camilla and lying down on top of her. Camilla smiled and stroked Hinoka’s back with one hand, while the other fiddled with her hair. Moreso than anything else, the time she and Hinoka spent in each other’s arms was the unquestionable highlight of her day. She enjoyed her job, but in those rare quiet moments in the classroom, she would daydream about Hinoka’s touch. Her scent. Her kiss.

“Here.” Hinoka offered Camilla a bit of cheese from the tray. Grinning, Camilla took the morsel from her hand, bringing her head back up to softly kiss her fingertips.

“May I have another, my sweet Hinoka?”

“Sure,” Hinoka murmured, getting another piece of cheese ready for her. Camilla was just about to take another bite, there was a monstrous howl emanating from the television, accompanied by the visual of a horribly grotesque, mutated dog. Suddenly Hinoka jerked her hand away.

“Geeze!” Hinoka practically jumped out of her spot on the couch, her breathing labored. She glanced between the screen and Camilla. “What’s even going on?”

“It’s the thing, dear,” Camilla replied, suppressing a chuckle. “Perhaps we should just pick another movie after all, dear. It seems this one might be a bit much for you.”

“N-not a chance!” Hinoka declared. “I said I was fine to watch it, and that means I’m fine to watch it!”

“If you’re certain, then,” Camilla replied, pulling her a little bit closer and kissing her on the cheek. “If you do need me to stop, then just let me know, darling.”

“Like I need that…” Hinoka muttered under her breath, resting her head against Camilla’s chest. Smirking, Camilla locked her arms around Hinoka’s waist, occasionally kissing the top of her head. The way Hinoka tried to pretend like she wasn’t that scared was absolutely adorable.

And they had barely gotten to the good parts.

Pizza came shortly after that, and then a second glass of wine. Then a third. By the time their dinner was finished, the two were laying down on the couch together, limbs lovingly entangled, happy and satiated. Camilla planted a kiss on Hinoka’s lips, still able to taste the wine.

“I love you, darling.”

Hinoka kissed Camilla back. “I love you too.”

“Enjoying yourself?”

“You know, this movie actually isn’t so bad, I’m not sure why everyone says WHAT THE HELL?!” Camilla felt Hinoka cling tightly to her as the screen showed a scene of bloody, shredded clothing.

“It’s okay, dear. It was just a small-“

“AHHH! It got worse!” Hinoka shrieked at the sight of tentacles wrapping around Bennings.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I forgot that happeed,” Camilla hugged her reassuringly. “Are you okay t-“

“I’m f-fine!” Hinoka insisted, not letting go of Camilla. “I’m… just more comfortable this way.”

“As you wish, dear.”

It became obvious to Camilla that Hinoka was not fine by the time Norris’ chest opened up to reveal a massive set of teeth. Shrieking, Hinoka buried her face in Camilla’s chest, wrapping her arms around her waist like a vice grip. She briefly raised her head a moment to get a view of the head-spider before pushing it right back down. Camilla had suspected her choice of film might have gotten drawn more affection from Hinoka, but she didn’t think that it would work so wonderfully.

“It’s okay, sweetie,” she cooed, kissing the top of Hinoka’s head and tracing circles over the small of her back.

“T-that’s awful! Why would someone m-make a movie like this! And no,” Hinoka started, seeming to anticipate Camilla’s question. “I’m still not too s-scared to watch!”

Hinoka was only half-right. When they got to the blood test scene, she had a similar reaction, and when the film got to the camp basement, Hinoka watched nearly the whole thing from behind her fingers. All the while, Camilla continued to hold and comfort Hinoka, whispering reassurances and planting gentle kisses on her face. When the movie finally came to an end, Hinoka shakily got up first, face bright red with embarrassment.

“O-okay. Maybe the movie was a l-little bit scary.”

Camilla giggled. Her denial was still just as cute as the first time she did it. “Only a little, my love?”

“Are y-you calling me a liar?”

“Not at all, dear,” Camilla replied, having trouble getting to her feet. Her legs had fallen asleep where Hinoka had rested on top of them. “I’m just concerned whether you might have trouble getting to sleep tonight, or not.”

“Not a chance!” Hinoka offered her hand to Camilla, helping her up off of the couch. “I’m already starting to get over it!”

\--

Camilla had barely been asleep an hour when she was woken up by a sleeping Hinoka smacking her in the face. She grumbled as she rubbed her sore nose. Glancing over at her tossing and turning girlfriend, she could Hinoka’s forehead was soaked with sweat and that her hair was a complete mess. Camilla felt a little bit guilty; had the movie really been that bad for her?

“Hinoka? Darling?”

“Hm?” Her reply was nearly instantaneous.

“Are you all right? You’ve been moving around a great deal in your sleep.”

“I-I’m fine!” Hinoka stammered. “I’m just trying to get comfortable.”

“Hinoka…”

“I mean i-it’s not like that movie got to me or anything. It’s not like I’m still thinking about that part where legs came out of that guy’s head like some-“

Camilla silenced Hinoka with a kiss, and gently urged her to turn around. Hinoka complied, rolling over so her back faced Camilla. Camilla pulled her closer, their bodies snug against one another. She entangled her legs with Hinoka’s, and draped an arm over her waist.

“I’m sorry,” Camilla murmured, planting soft kisses along the side of Hinoka’s face. “I didn’t think the movie would bother you so much. I promise that we don’t have to watch any more horror films.”

“I-it’s okay, really. I might have gotten a bit scared, but it was actually kind of fun. Besides,” Hinoka rested a hand on Camilla’s thigh, finger tracing lazy circles. “It’s not like I have to watch them alone, right?”

Camilla giggled, giving Hinoka a gentle squeeze. “Of course you don’t. I’d much prefer watching these films with you in my arms, anyways, my sweet Hinoka.”

“Heh. I can live with that.”

“I must say though,” Camilla continued, kissing the back of Hinoka’s neck now. “This worked out even better than I had hoped.”

There was a pause. “What do you mean?”

“I had wondered if choosing a scary movie might encourage you to cuddle a bit closer with me. It would appear my plan worked perfectly.”

Hinoka wriggled out of Camilla’s grasp, turning around to face her. “Y-you mean you planned this?! You _wanted_ to scare me, just so I’d get closer to you?” Even in the dim moonlight, Camilla could make out Hinoka glaring at her. “You… you…”

“Ooh, let me turn on the lights, darling, I love to see those reddened cheeks of you-“

Camilla’s sentence was cut off by a pillow hitting her face. Then again.

“I c-can’t believe I fell for that! You planned it all along!”

Camilla, laughing, held up her arms to block the pillow. “It worked, did it not? You seemed quite content to spend the movie clinging to me, with your head between my-“

Hinoka hit her in the face one last time, continuing to swing the pillow. After a few more minutes of struggling, Camilla finally cried out. “I’m sorry, dear! Please, forgive me!”

Hinoka stopped, and smirked as she laid down beside Camilla, nestling as close to her as she could manage. A happy sigh left Camilla’s lips as she felt Hinoka kiss her shoulder. “I’ll be merciful this time. You’re really lucky.”

Camilla pressed a kiss to Hinoka’s forehead. “The luckiest, my love.”


End file.
